<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Honour of Bilbo Baggins by bunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411113">In Honour of Bilbo Baggins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn'>bunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, beware! poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of a hobbit who unashamedly made rhymes about Eärendil in the House of Elrond, despite Isildur's Heir thinking he was cheeky.  And he got asked for a second reading.  May we all be so bold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>the writer &amp; Bilbo Baggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic Journal of the Plague Year</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Honour of Bilbo Baggins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sing, all ye Firimar!<br/>
Oh mortals of the Sun!</p><p>The Elves are gone or so they say<br/>
the heroes dead or gone astray<br/>
yet lies and fear and pain and dread<br/>
are here still, their dark wings spread.<br/>
when shadow lies upon the world<br/>
it's time for tales of flame and gold<br/>
in darkness where the shadows are<br/>
we'll lift our voices to the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this as the pandemic deathcount in the UK where I live was rising. There's nothing I can do about that, as there was nothing much that Bilbo could do about the rising threat of Sauron.  But I still feel that the writing is worth doing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>